


Not So Grounded

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Camellia comes home late one night to a pretty disappointed Dad.Camellia belongs to @kamalthemusical on tumblr!
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Flower Kid, Kamal Bora & Wallus Breadbear
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Not So Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written based on some stuff from a sfm rp server I'm in! It's really fun, and I'll probably be writing a lot more stuff based on the shenanigans that happen in there!

“Camellia!” 

Camellia flinched at their dad’s tone, already shrinking in on themself. They knew they had messed up, but they hadn’t expected their dad to get this upset.

“You’re alright!” Kamal sounded both upset and relieved. “Are you hurt? Where have you been?” He rushed over to them and knelt down to look them over. 

Camellia shifted uncomfortably, trying to move away from his worried hands and gaze. “I’m fine Dad, really,” they said. “I was out with Nat and Trevor. I tried messaging you. I thought they went through. I’m really sorry.”

“I’ve been worried sick!” Kamal wasn’t yelling, but his voice was raised more than normal. “Wallus and I went out looking for you! I just got back because I was going to call some of the others to help, we were about to form a search party!” He took a deep breath. “Did Trencil know you were out this late?”

“Uh… N-Nat said she told him but… but she might’ve lied…” Camellia was playing with the edge of their shirt awkwardly. “I’m really sorry Dad, I thought I had told you…” They were beginning to tear up.

“Camellia, it’s almost midnight! I don’t care if you thought you’d told me, you should be home by now!” Kamal took another deep breath. “Look, I’m not going to yell at you, that doesn’t do anything. But you’re definitely grounded. I’m very disappointed in you.”

Camellia burst into tears. 

“C-c’mon Kid… crocodile tears won’t work on me,” Kamal said, although he sounded very unsure.

“I’m sorry!” Camellia wailed. “Please don’t make me go back! I promise I’ll be good, I won’t ever do it again! Don’t make me go back, I don’t want to go back!” 

“What? Kid, no, never!” Kamal carefully put a hand on their shoulder as they sobbed. “Cam, I’m disappointed, but I’m not about to make you go back to your aunt or your cousin.”

“But… but you hate me, don’t you?” Camellia asked.

Kamal’s heart broke. “No,” he said quietly. “I will never hate you. I’m not making you go back. Camellia, messing up is part of growing up. Just because you're grounded, or… or you’re in trouble doesn’t mean I hate you. It just means you messed up and you need to learn from it.”

Camellia clung to Kamal, and he held them back. “You’re not getting rid of me?” They asked quietly.

“No hon,” Kamal whispered. “Not now, not ever. I love you too much to ever lose you.” 

“I love you too,” Camellia choked out between sobs. 

“C’mon Kid, let’s get you to bed.” Kamal carefully picked Camellia up (taking a lot more effort than he cared to admit), and carried them to their room. He set them down on the bed and kissed their forehead. “I have to call Wallus to let him know you’re alright. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I’ll be back in a second to tuck you in, yeah?” Camellia just nodded, still crying pretty hard.

After a few minutes, in which they changed, there was a knock on their door. They wordlessly went over and opened it. Kamal stepped inside after them, and they quickly climbed into bed. They were still crying a little.

“Hon…” Kamal whispered, coming to sit beside them on the bed, “you’re safe, okay? I’m not kicking you out. I’m not making you go back to your bitch of an aunt. I love you very much. That’s why you’re in trouble. I want to make sure that you know what you did was wrong and that you won’t do it again.”

“I already know though!” Camellia said.

“Do you promise to never do it again?” Kamal asked. They nodded. “Well… then I guess you aren’t grounded. But please be more careful. I really thought something awful had happened to you.” He reached over to hug them. “I just want you to be safe hon. I worry about you, because I care.”

“I know,” Camellia said, sniffing. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

They two of them sat on Camellia’s bed for a long time, just holding each other. At some point, Camellia fell asleep, still resting against Kamal’s chest. He made sure to hold very still until he was sure they were asleep. Then, he laid them carefully in bed and kissed their forehead. He slowly and quietly stepped out of their room, just as Wallus came back into the apartment. 

“So, how long are they grounded?” Wallus asked.

“They’re not,” Kamal replied. “They had a huge break down, thought I was going to send them back to their aunt.”

“Yikes…” 

The two adults stood in the living room for a second, before Kamal came over to lean against Wallus. “Parenting is hard…” he mumbled into Wallus’s chest.

“Yeah,” Wallus replied, “but I think you’re killing it.” He knelt down to kiss Kamal’s head. “I love you Kam. You’re a great dad.”

“Thanks Wall Man.”


End file.
